finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Lăng mộ vị vua vô danh
Lăng mộ vị vua vô danh (Tomb of the Unknown King) (名もなき王の墓, Namonaki Ou no Haka) là một địa điểm gần thành phố Deling trong Final Fantasy VIII. Người chơi có thể làm nhiệm vụ phụ trong để lấy được GF Brothers. Cốt truyện A labyrinthine tomb overrun with water and plant growth, the Tomb of the Unknown King is home to the GF Brothers and to the weapon of a G-Garden student printed with an identification number needed for plot advancement. The weapon is at the maze's entrance, thus going any further and recruiting Brothers is optional. The Tomb of the Unknown King was named so due to a superstition. It is said that bad luck falls to those who call a dead king by his name. The superstition lead the king entombed to be forgotten in name, and later in memory. When Squall and his party defeat the GF Brothers, they can go to the tomb's center where the king's spirit will be released, giving the player the Minotaur card. Most veterans would remember the tomb due the challenge that comes when trying to navigate it. Most of the areas are tunnels, which makes the tomb appear rather straight forward, but once the player decides to backtrack, the viewpoint will change, thus potentially confusing the player until they become so lost they decide to give up. To coincide with its confusing layout, if the player chooses to venture out of the tomb before their objective is fulfilled, they will immediately drop a SeeD rank. Tips The easiest way to complete the tomb is to always turn right from every screen where it is possible, thus going round the tomb in anticlockwise manner, visiting all the areas in the correct order. It is useful to equip Siren's Move-Find ability to find all the hidden Draw and Save Points. Monsters *Blobra *Armadodo *Buel *Forbidden *Sacred (boss) *Minotaur (boss) Layout ;Tomb Entrance : The Tomb Entrance resembles that of an ancient courtyard, now overgrown with mold and grass. Many ruined structures occupy the area around the tomb. *'Draw Points' - Protect ;Statue Room : The Statue Room is located to the very east on the map. It displays a statue in homage to the tomb's protector, Sacred. ;Watergate : Located in the very top room on the map, the watergate controls the amount of water flowing through the tomb's channels. *'Draw Points' - Float ;Water Wheel : The Water Wheel is located in the west-most room on the map, powers the movement of certain items within the tomb, such as bridges, but is dependent on the amount of water available for its rotation. *'Draw Points' - Cura ;Main Chamber : The main central chamber houses the coffin of Dollet's last emperor and is protected by magical forces. *'Guardian Forces' - Brothers Location Musical Themes The Tomb of the Unknown King's theme is "Find Your Way", which is the standard dungeon music shared by other places in the game. Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy VIII